Même les anges pleurent
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Quatre est au bord du désespoir mais heureusement Trowa est là lorsque rien ne va...


Auteur: Melinda alias Kowai

E-mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : Hélassssssss pô à mwa !

Genre: sais pas trop, ya du yaoi ça c'est sûr après à vous de voir, c un peu triste aussi, 

Couple: 4x3 3x4

Note: euh...Ah vi...Un grand miciiiiiiii à Elfie et à Alaya (ma museuh), Elfie pour l'inspiration grâce à une de ses fics qui était troooop déprimante pour moi. Mici Shin de m'avoir corriger c sympa !

Même les anges pleurent

            Quatre était dans le parc, assit sur un banc, il contemplait les étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque larmes perlaient aux coins de ses magnifiques yeux turquoises rougit par la tristesse et les larmes.

            Tous les moments douloureux de sa vie lui revenaient en mémoire tel un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

            Les jours où cela arrivait, en fait tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait dix ans, quatre allait dans le parc et regardait les étoiles en laissant la tristesse et le désarroi l'envahir au plus profond de son âme.

            Et comme d'habitude, le lendemain, il reprenait son masque qu'il portait depuis 5 ans et qui le faisait tant souffrir, mais à force il s'était aperçu qu'il en avait besoin pour survivre pendant cette guerre.

            Les autres pilotes de Gundam avec qui il vivait, le connaissait toujours souriant, très timide et d'une bonté à toute épreuve.

Mais se n'était pas  lui, simplement une partie de son âme.

            Car sinon c'était un jeune homme triste qui a eu beaucoup de coup dure étant jeune.

A commencer part la mort de sa mère quand il est né, puis celle de son père et de sa soeur Iria il y a un an [1].

            Quatre avait des envies de vengeance, mais il les gardait pour lui et n'en disait pas un mot aux autres.

            Il y avait une seule chose qui aurait pu éclairer sa vie, ou plutôt une personne, Trowa Barton, pilote du Gundam HeavyArm. 

Trowa était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. 

            Mais comment lui dire, que les sentiments de Quatre, allaient plus loin que de l'amitié, plus loin que de la fraternité, c'était de l'amour. Un amour dur comme du rock !

Hélas, à cause de sa timidité, le blond ne savait quoi faire, de plus les questions s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres dans sa tête:

Trowa savait-il que le pilote 04 l'aimait ? Est-ce réciproque ? Etait-il hétéro ou homo ? Comment le considérait-il ? Un ami, un frère, un amant ? Comment allait-il réagir à sa déclaration ? Allait-il le rejeter ?  Comment savoir !  

             Quatre s'en serra arraché les cheveux tellement ses questions le hantaient.

Il se repartis dans une crise de pleure incessant.

Il ne sentit pas la présence d'une personne derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était répéter les mêmes mots

_ Pardon …. Je n'aurais jamais dû…. Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi ! Vous n'aviez rien fait ... 

[Pov Trowa]

Quand je me suis réveillé, en pleine nuit, Quatre n'était plus dans son lit.

Bon sang, j'espère qu'il n'a rien !!

 C'est en arrivant dans le parc  que je l'ai retrouvé, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il murmure des mots, que je ne comprends pas tout à fait.

 Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais je suis paralysé, comme d'habitude.

 Lui il souffrent et  je ne fais rien pour l'aider.

Alors que je l'aime, oui, je l'aime, qui pourrais résister, à son air si innocent, son visage si doux.

Lui qui fait passer la santé des autres avant la sienne.

Souvent, je dois moi-même le soigner, pendant qu'il dit que je dois d'abord m'occuper des autres.

De plus avec son empathie, c'est un vraiment enfer, quand l'un de nous souffre d'une blessure, nous ne pouvons rien cacher à Quatre, les sentiments, se n'est pas trop compliquer mais la douleur, c'est impossible.

En le voyant, maintenant, je n'aie pas besoin d'avoir un don d'empathie pour savoir qu'il souffre énormément.

Je m'approche tout doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule, il ne réagit pas.

Je me penche alors, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

_ Quatre ça va !

En entendant ma voix je le sens sursauter 

_ Trowa. Souffle-t-il 

_ Oui c'est moi, Quatre que faits-tu dehors à cette heure si, tu vas tomber malade ! 

Quatre se leva d'un bond.

_ En quoi ça te dérangerait que je tombe malade !

_ .... 

Trowa ne comprit pas où Quatre voulait en venir.

_ C'est sûr que pour les missions se seraient compliqué !

_ Quatre, ce n'est pas pour les mission c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi que je m'inquiète ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

Le blond s'était arrêter de bouger. Maintenant, il regardait le français droit dans les yeux, laissant quelques larmes coulées le long de son doux visage.

_  C'est...C'est vrai ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, si ce n'était pas ce que je penserais !

Soudain, Quatre vint se jeter dans les bras de Trowa et se mit à sangloter.

Le brun ne savait que faire, il se décida, au bout d'un moment, à serrer Quatre contre lui.

Mais le pilote 04 pleura de plus belle, Trowa était paniqué.

C'était de ça faute que quatre pleurait. Mais à cause de quoi ? 

_ Pardon, Quatre. Je... je. Je n'aurais pas dû, pardon ! 

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Quatre entoura de ses bras la taille du français.

_ Non, reste j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais, reste par pitié, reste.

_ Mais...

_ Reste, je t'en pris.

Il resserra son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans son pull (de Trowa).

Le jeune resta là. 

A le regarder pleurer ne sachant que faire, que dire pour le réconforter.

Il aurait voulu faire plus mais quoi ? 

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Trowa se sentait attristé de voir Quatre dans cet état de désespoir. 

 Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux d'autres, coulaient tous doucement sans qu'ils n'essaient de les arrêter.

Le pilote de SandRock leva la tête, quelque goutte de cristal lui arrivèrent sur le visage.

_ Trowa ... murmura-t-il

Le français le regarda avec tendresse avant de lui faire un chaste baiser.

Tout ce que Trowa cherchait, c'était le contact de leurs lèvres, combien de fois il avait eu envie de les goûter de goûter cette saveur sucrée qu'il découvrait maintenant.  

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, trop tôt d'après l'envie que l'ont voyait dans leur regard, Quatre regarda Trowa, le blond était devenu rouge tomate.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu...tu n'as...pas fait ça par pitié !

_ Non, je l'aie fait parce que je voulais le faire parce que je voulais goûter tes lèvres qui me tente depuis un bout de temps. 

Le jeune homme devint encore plus rouge [Quoique, je sais pas si c'est possible ^^].

_ Je...Trowa...Je...Je t'aime Trowa. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'ai eu tellement peur, que... que ce ne soit pas réciproque et que tu aimes les femmes, peur que tu me repousses et que tu ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. 

Trowa commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

_ Et pourquoi je t'aurais repoussé, je n'ai aucune raison de te laisser. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. Car tu es Quatre mon petit Quatre, la douceur incarné, notre ange blond et notre ami à nous tous. Je te garderais toujours près de moi car je t'aime Quatre tu m'entends je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser, dans la peur et le désespoir. Dès qu'il y auras une épreuve, nous la surmonterons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourra nous séparé. D'accord, ensemble pour toujours ?

_ Ensemble pour toujours. Murmura le blond. Mais Trowa ...

_ oui ?

_ Avec ...Avec cette guerre, si... si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je t'aime trop pour te laisser, maintenant que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper, nous sommes recherchés dans toute la galaxie !

Trowa sembla réfléchir.

_ Quatre me fais tu confiance ?

_ Oui bien sûr !

_ J'ai un moyen, mais...

_ Mais ? Demanda Quatre

_ Mais l'idée est un suicide ! Chuchota le brun

_ Un suicide !

_ Oui, comme ça quoiqu'il arrive nous resterons ensemble dans la mort, nous pourrons nous aimer sans interdiction et il n'y aura pas de guerre. Je retrouverai mes parents et toi les tiens, on sera bien.

_ Mais Trowa, sans nous comment vont faire les autres ils ne seront plus que 3 ! Ils vont perdre la guerre !

_  Non, il y a assez d'allier maintenant. Nous pouvons partir en paix et mourir heureux. Déclara le pilote 03  

Quatre mit sa tête au creux de l'épaule au Trowa

_ Tu as raison.

Les deux amants allèrent tout d'abord dans leur chambre, là, ils écrivirent une lettre ensemble pour leurs coéquipiers.

Une fois celle-ci écrite, ils la posèrent sur l'un des lits, puis allèrent devant la falaise de la résidence.

Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux, aujourd'hui il allait être ensemble pour l'éternité

Ils allaient devenir libre

Libre de ses guerres

Il allait pouvoir s'aimé sans interdiction.

Quatre regarda Trowa et l'embrassa

Le français prit la main du blond.

_ Pour toujours et à jamais nous resterons ensembles, pardonnez-nous mes amis, mais c'est le seul moyen ! Déclara Trowa

_ Pour toujours et à jamais nous resterons ensemble, pardonnez nous mes amis c'est le seul moyen ! Nous vous aimons, et nous ne vous oublierons jamais. Répéta Quatre 

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube arrivèrent sur leurs visages Trowa et Quatre sautèrent, aucun ne prononça un mot.

Ils laissèrent les flots les emporté, il ne se débattirent pas,

Non, ils se laissèrent couler et mourir doucement car chacun des deux savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient et qu'ils pourraient s'aimer.

Lorsque Duo se leva, il alla immédiatement dans la chambre de Quatre pour le réveiller comme tous les matins. 

Là, il découvrit les deux lits vide, avec une lettre sur l'un d'eux.

_ HEERO, WUFEI, Appela t'il

Les deux autres arrivèrent

Le châtain leurs montra la lettre se fut Heero qui l'ouvrit et commença à la lire :

_ Heero, Duo et Wufei,_

_Cette nuit, Quatre et moi avons compris l'importance de l'amour, mais nous n'arriverons jamais à vivre sans s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre._

_ J'aime Quatre et si il lui arrivait malheur je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, car je l'aime. _

_Ces mots étaient tellement durs à dire avant, mais maintenant je me sens libre. _

_Nous avons décidé de nous suicider, pour que notre amour reste dans toutes les mémoires et qu'il ne soit jamais souillé._

_Je dois vous dire que vous avez été de très bons amis, et que je ne vous oublierais jamais, jamais_

_Trowa  et Quatre_

_Ps : Duo ne m'en veut pas, tu es mon meilleur amis ne l'oublis jamais_

_     Heero avoue tes sentiments à Duo, il les mérite_

_Ne nous oubliez pas on vous aidera pendant la guerre avec notre âme _

Duo tomba à terre et commença à pleurer tout en hurlant :

_ Quatre pourquoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! POURQUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero vint s'agenouiller près de lui et le prit dans ses bras 

Il déclara :

_ Ils devaient le faire, car ils s'aimaient, mais ils se sentaient emprisonné, Duo, ils ne faut pas leur en vouloir, il ne faut pas.

En disant cela Heero s'était lui-même mit à pleuré ainsi que Wufei.

Tous les trois devaient bien l'admettre, ils leurs manqueraient énormément. 

Ils étaient tout les deux complémentaire au groupe, Quatre calmait tout le monde avec ses sourires doux et rassurants. Trowa lui était d'un calme extrême et ce qui permettait à tout le monde de ce calmer quand les mission tournait mal et avec eux deux on savait que l'ont pouvais se confier en tout sécurité.

Leurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvés comme si  un dieu quelconque avait les pris  pour les laisser reposer l'un à côté de l'autres pour l'éternité.  

Fin 

[1] Dans cette version Quatre à 16 ans ! Putain j'arrive pas à y croire que Iria est morte, j'ai toujours cru que yavait seulement le père de Quatre qui était mort mwa ! Heureusement des âmes charitables me l'ont dit.


End file.
